


My Birthday 2019 Gifts...

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Corgis, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: As you may or may not know Hobbit believe in giving small gifts to others for their birthday.  This year I decided to gift some ficlet/drabbles to a few folks...selection was mostly random and I didn't have a ton of time to throw things together, but there are a couple little things in here.All rated G and light on the angst...some are based on canon and there are a few that involve the my "It'll Be Okay" College AU as well.I'm going to post all in one chapter and just separate them in the work so y'all don't get a bunch of notifications.





	My Birthday 2019 Gifts...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reading_Riz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_Riz/gifts), [Xan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xan/gifts), [roguebeachcomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebeachcomber/gifts), [noturgirlxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturgirlxx/gifts), [Avaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaheart/gifts).

****For Xan; Some Alternate Canon fun!

Ava walked through the Waverider, taking the most direct path to the captains parlor. She could see Sara sitting at her desk as she climbed the stairs. "Sara, what are you doing?". Ava pulled the robe she was wearing a little bit tighter.

Sara looked up from what she had been working on. "Hey! What are you doing up?" She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Looking for you.". Ava tilted her head, trying to see what Sara was working on.

Sara took a sip from her tumbler. "Well, you found me."

Ava rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?". She wasn't a fan of repeating herself, but Sara clearly wasn't going to volunteer an answer.

"I've been thinking." Ava wasn't able to stifle a groan, knowing nothing good could come from this. "I should be a little more responsible." Now suspicious Ava raised her brows at the timeship captain. "You see, there's this director at the Time Bureau that keeps riding my ass because my reports are never in order."

"Sara." Ava sighed wondering what she had done to deserve this. "Come back to bed."

"Wait, wait. I'm almost done with this one." She leaned forward and grabbed her pen, but paused. "What's your last name again?"

Ava pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Jesus Sara, you know my last name. Just come back to bed, I'm tired."

Sara's head tilted and it reminded Ava of a puppy's. "Tired of your last name?". Ava saw her set something on the desktop. "Then maybe it's time we change it."

Ava sucked in a breath as she looked from the ring up to Sara's face as it lit up with a smile.

****For noturgurlxx; Behind the scenes canon...

Ava sat on the edge of the bed cradling her head in her hands. She didn’t look up when the door opened, she already knew it was Sara. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

She could sense Sara’s presence as she moved closer. “You aren’t in this alone.” Sara’s knees bumped Ava’s as she knelt down. “You don’t need to handle everything on your own. I can’t even begin to imagine what you are feeling.”

Ava sighed when Sara’s forehead pressed against hers. “Just when I think I’m past this it gets thrown in my face all over again.” The wall she had tried so hard to keep up finally broke and tears streaked her cheeks.

Sara’s finger hooked her chin and gently lifted it so their eyes could meet. “I get it, but you aren’t *just* a clone. *You* are so much more than you were ever supposed to be.” When Ava’s hands landed on her thighs Sara wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a warm smile. “Talk to me, Aves.”

She took a deep breath. “Can this be the part where things start getting better?”

“Without a doubt.” Sara leaned forward and coaxed Ava to her feet. She then pressed her lips to Ava’s as she wrapped her up in her arms.

****For Lizz; Alternate Canon Scene...so maybe this is a little more Arrow, but you get the idea...

Sara hugged Felicity, her mind reeled as Oliver was hauled away. Her father and sister were both gone now. The image of Laurel was nearby, but it wasn’t her. Closing her eyes she fought to prevent her tears from flowing as she clung to her friend.

The sound of heels clicked against the hospital floor, echoing into the waiting room. “Sara…" The timeship captain opened her eyes and released her friend so she could face the new arrival. "I'm too late…"

Sara gave her a single nod. "He seized during the operation." Sara tried to look anywhere, but at the other woman. "I didn't get to see him." Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as the reality of the situation sank in. "Aves, what am I going to do now?"

Ava immediately closed the distance between them, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't know, babe, but I'm here. We'll figure it out together."

****For RogueBeachComber; This is just a little fun AU!

Ava shifted uncomfortably on the examination table, the pain in her ankle was throbbing. She was absolutely sure it was broken. It that idiot Gary hadn’t slipped and landed on her she never would have fallen.

After a few minutes after the nurse had left a doctor walked into the room. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the pain. “Good Afternoon, Ms Sharpe. I’m Dr Lance.” The doctor glanced at Ava’s chart. “So, you fell while rock climbing?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Sara hummed and scribbled something on her chart. “I’m going to need to do an exam on your ankle and you’re dehydrated.” She tapped the clipboard with her pen. “I’m going to need to set an IV. How do you feel about needles?” Ava shook her head. “You already look uncomfortable.” A concerned look entered her eye. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her cell phone, unlocking it. “Here.”

Ava looked at the phone questioningly. “What?”

“Look, you are going to need a distraction. Flip through my Upswipes profile and weed out some of the more questionable people for me.” She waved the phone at Ava. “Take it.”

Sighing Ava reluctantly took the phone and looked at the first profile. “This is dumb. I’m not a child that needs to be distracted.” The man’s trashy mustache caused her to wrinkle her nose in disgust and swiped down. Certainly the attractive doctor could do much better than that guy. The next profile appeared and to show a man flexing with his shirt off. She glanced at his profile which simply said DTF. Rolling her eyes she swiped him away. The next profile popped up and caused Ava to suck in a breath.

Dr Lance looked up from what she was doing and craned her neck to see what her patient was looking at. “What’s up?” She paused when she saw the picture on the screen. “Hmmm, what do you think about that one?”

Ava looked up at the doctor her nerves clearly on display. “I don’t know. Do you think she might be a match?”

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the screen. “I don’t know, maybe…” Ava just stared at her own profile unsure of what to do or say next.

The doctor reached over and swiped up. “Let’s get you patched up and out of here.” The doctor smirked at her and winked. “I have a phone call to make later.”

****For Avaheart; This is a part of the 'It'll Be Okay' Timeline...

Sara pushed the room to the recovery room open and quietly stepped inside easing the door closed behind her so as not to disturb the tall blonde sitting in the exam chair. "Hey." She finally spoke drawing the other woman's attention.

"Hi!" Her words were muffled around the gauze stuffed in her mouth. Sara couldn't help, but smile at the way her nose wrinkled at the sound. "Something's wrong with my face." She then poked her cheek. "Can't feel it…" A panicked look started to overtake her features.

Sara leaned in and grabbed her hands and spoke in a soothing tone. "You're fine. You had a procedure done and you're still numb from it."

Some of the panic seemed to slip away and a dopey grin crossed her features. "You're beautiful."

Sara hummed in response and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why thank you, Aves." Sara had seen videos of people coming out of anesthesia online, but honestly she thought it was all staged. Now however, she reconsidered.

"Oh no." Ava's head dropped and she tried to pull away. "I have a girlfriend." She looked around the room.

"Take it easy." Without even realizing it Sara slipped into her doctor voice, trying to make Ava calm again.

"I'm sorry, but I love her." Ava's voice rose as she spoke. "She's my whole world." The dopey grin returned just as quickly as it had disappeared.

****For ice; Also a part of the 'It'll Be Okay' timeline...set just before the 'Kissing her lips...' Work in the Series

Sara crept through the house trying to sneak past Ava’s office door. The wiggling ball of fluff tucked in her arms had others ideas as it lets out a little woof just as they were framed by Ava’s open office door. She looked over to see Ava sit straight up in her chair.

Ava’s head slowly turned and Sara froze in place. “Sara?” As they made eye contact Ava sighed and sat her glasses on her desk rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Who’s this?”

Sara sat the three month old corgi on the floor and she immediately bounced over to Ava yipping the whole way. Sara held up her hands as she approached. “Hear me out.” She nodded to the puppy who was now growling at Ava’s foot. “I know you still miss Waffles, and I *know* we talked about it. I put in an application at a rescue just so it was on file for when you were ready.” Sara nodded to the small pup. “She was a Christmas present that someone got for their kid. Long story short she wound up at the rescue and they called me.” Sara shrugged. “She’s here to see if she’d fit in, but we don’t have to keep her.”

Ava looked at the pup who was eyeing her sock. Turning her chair she picked up the red and white corg and held her to her chest and scratched the corgi’s head. Sara could see the smile forming on her face. “What’s her name?”

“I think the rescue was calling her Chloe.” Sara watched Ava interacting with the puppy. “I’ve been calling her Churro, cause your know...breakfast food, like Waffles.”

Ava groaned and rolled her eyes. “Sara, Churros aren’t breakfast food.” Her eyes never left the puppy as she licked Ava’s nose.

Sara smirked at the taller blonde. “They are when you eat them for breakfast. Which brings me to my next surprise...I got breakfast!”

****For reading_Riz; Also a part of the 'It'll Be Okay' timeline...set after the 'Kissing her Lips...' Work in the Series

Ava watched Nora as she tapped the screen of her phone. “What are you doing?” Her eyes narrowed knowing her friend was just supposed to be flipping through her vacation pictures.

Nora hummed in response, but didn’t look up from what she was doing. “Just stirring the pot, Sharpe.”

“Stirring the-” Ava’s face blanched as she reached to grab her phone. “Give me that!”

Nora twisted away and held the phone just out of reach before grinning wider than the Cheshire cat and handed the phone over willingly. “Here.”

Ava’s stomach dropped as she realized that Nora had her messages open. “Oh, what did you do?” She thumbed open the most recent window, which was of course to Sara.

Nora leaned deeper into the couch and looked at her nails nonchalantly. “Just helping you out, Sharpe.”

Ava looked from the message to Nora and back again. “You did not!” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Nora, come on you really sent a message to Sara that says ‘I want a baby.’?”

Nora nodded as she arched her brow. “Please, you’ve been engaged for like a year and I’ve seen you with the boys.” She sipped her wine and shot Ava a pointed look. “Besides, worst case it’s apparently this thing floating around the internet as a prank for your significant other.” She shrugged. “If you wuss out you can always play it off as a prank.”

Ava shook her head and was about to give her friend an earful when her phone buzzed, Sara’s name popped up. “Shit, I swear Nora.”

Sara <3  
  
I want a baby  
Really now?  
Let me see what I can do.  
[](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48788741536_3b4a801a5a.jpg)  
Looks like we have options tonight.  
Seriously though, Aves, let's talk when I get home.  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun...maybe I'll do it again next year!
> 
> Let me know what you thought and feel free to @ me on Twitter! @DScully2019


End file.
